blood una historia diferente
by neonick
Summary: hubo, una chik q estuvo oculta de el díario de joel. y ahora saldra a ecena pesimo summary. dejen reviews onegai. entren y lean con gusto.
1. Chapter 1

La tercera reina

Aaah, estoy aburrida- dijo una chica, con un bostezo, y estirándose- gakuendo-no niisan

Q hay de de comer hoy- siguió la chica

Hoy hay leche con cereal- dijo un tipo con pinta de gay

Caradegay, buenos días- dijo la chica

Buenos días señorita miranda- dijo el tipo con pinta de gay

Gakuendo tuve otro sueño con aquella chica y su caballero- dijo miranda alegre

Ah, si?... cuéntame por favor- dijo el pelirrojo, bebiendo su taza de té

Sueño

Buenos días Joel- dijo una chica de cabello largo, como castaño azulado, y ojos marrones, con una pinta de rojo.

Buenos día saya- dijo el anciano

Y hagi?- pregunta ella

Abajo, con miranda y suzo- dijo

Saya se levanta un poco el vestido y baja las escaleras corriendo, se encuentra a su trío de amigos, tocando una canción

Suzo la flauta

Hagi el chelo

Y su "prima" miranda el violín

Iban en coro, miranda cantaba

Kata… eh?, hola saya- saludo animosa

Hola- saludo, para todos

Q hacemos hoy- dijo saya

No se…, ir al campo, al lago, a visitar a di… no dije nada, vamos al lago- dijo miranda nerviosa.

Si- asintieron todos yendo al algo

Saya y miranda, murmuraba, mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos, opinando sobre flores, y todo eso. De repente dejaron de conversar, y tomaron algunas flores haciendo una corona.

Suzo, yo te corono, como a mi amante asta el final, mi acompañante y caballero. De las rosas amarillas- sonrió miranda colocándole la corona a suzo.

Hagi, yo te corona como mi amante asta el final, mi caballero y mi acompañante. De las rosas rojas- dijo saya.

Cada caballero con su corona, listos para protegerlas. Se pararon y se arrodillaran frente a ellas.

Si es eso lo desean- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Una canción se escucho a lo lejos. Pero se entendía claramente. De repente todo se nublo, y miranda despertó en su habitación.

fin Sueño

Y se fue mi sueño-Dijo miranda

"**ah…, raramente a miranda no hay q contarle nada, si no q recuerda en sueños. Pero aun así no los entiende**"- pensó gakuendo

Dime el auto esta disponible?- pregunta miranda

Si- dijo caradegay

Voy a dar un paseo- dijo miranda

Se cambio de ropa. Hoy no tenia colegio, pero su uniforme le gustaba. Consistían en un blusa manga corte con una chaqueta encima. La blusa tenía una cinta en el cuello, un pantaloncillo, color negro. Unos calcetines negros hasta debajo de la rodilla, y unos zapatos cafés.

Hola marth- dijo miranda en asiento trasero de el auto

Hola mi señorita- dijo el chofer, con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Al centro por favor- dijo miranda

El auto tardo unos 5 minutos en llegar

Miranda se despidió, y paseo por el centro comercial. No había nada entretenido. Hasta q paro donde había mucha gente. Un joven tocando el chelo, se encontraba atrayendo las miradas de toda la gente. Miranda se detuvo un momento para ver al Jove q tocaba el chelo, de repente se mareo un poco, pero no se noto. Recordó imágenes donde salía aquel músico. Luego sintió, un ruido en unos arbustos. Se giro, y vio a una chica escuchando, muy feliz la música de el chelo.

No abras- dijo aquella chica, cayendo en los arbustos. Todos le miraban. Esta se para ruborizada y se marcha. El músico, también se fijo en ella. Pero al guardar su instrumento, se fija en la chica q tenia más cerca.

Miranda?- pregunta con su seria voz

Eh si… y tu?- pregunta miranda, sin poder reconocerle. El músico, le toma de la muñeca y se la lleva. La deja en un callejón

Hey, q quieres- dijo Miranda en una pared

Mira- le dijo hagi mostrándole su mano de chiropteran. Miranda le queda mirando, hipnotizada. Le vienen miles de recuerdos a la cabeza.

Hagi?- dice esta algo extraña- creí q no te volvería a ver- dijo abrazándole

Y donde esta saya?- pregunta miranda. Un enorme ruido se siente. Y un monstruo de ojos rojos, se mete al callejón.

Un chico baja de el cielo le golpea con su enorme estuche, saca una catana, y se la pasa a miranda

Pelea- le dice el extraño

Suzo…, lo are- tomando la catana, despojándole de su funda

Eh yendo directo donde el chiroptero


	2. Chapter 2 primer beso

Miranda, se acerca lo más posible y le corta

Por q el idiota no muere, le e cortado 16 beses- se quejo miranda

No las cuentes- le ofreció suzo, acercándose a su dama. Le toma una mano y hace q se corte.

Hey q haces- dijo miranda, armando un alboroto

Solo es un pequeño corte, se serrara rápido- dijo suzo

_Ahora entiérrasela_- sonó en su mente

Miranda corrió y le corto a la mitad

Eso se llama matar chiropteros- se adulo miranda. Hagi aburridito sin usar su manito de chiropterito. No la usa de tiempo, y no la va a poder ocupar todavía, ya q era la batalla de la hermana de su amada.

Y saya- pregunta miranda

La viste a se poco- dijo hagi

No me digas q fue la q se callo en los arbustos- coloco cara disgustada

Si- dijo hagi- ella fue- afirmo más su repuesta

Nooo, q le pasaaaaaaaa. Se supone q es una reina. Tiene q aparentarlo- dijo miranda moviéndose raramente

Tu no lo aparentas tampoco- le dijo de chiste hagi

Queeeee- grito miranda- cono te atreves- dijo dispuesta a matar al guapo caballero de su hermana

Cálmate- le decía suzo sujetándola

De acuerdo, no le are daño, solo por q es lindo- dijo miranda sarcásticamente.

Miranda fue a la vereda, con suzo y hagi detrás, silbo fuertemente, y su chofer marth apareció frente a ellos.

Les dijo q subieran, estaban allí sentaditos, sin decir nada.

A donde, mi señorita?- dijo el chofer, con otro cigarrillo

Asta cuando fumas, tienes dos cajas llenas de colillas usadas. Esas son las de hoy. Quieres q te de cáncer al los pulmones?- le reprocha miranda. Hagi desvía la mirada, y suzo susurra risitas, el chofer se ruboriza.

Llegaron afuera de una casa enorme. En la entrada esperaba su hermano, bueno… supuesto hermano.

- donde estuviste- dijo gakuendo

Yo…-

Mira tu camisa tiene sangre- interrumpió gakuendo

No le reproches a tu dama- le grito Miranda

Q, tan rápido. Me gustaba mandarte-se quejaba gakuendo

Wiuuu, alguien dijo una mancha de sangre en camisa, yo limpio- dijo caradegay, con la voz de un tipico gay, o peluquero.

A donde vas hagi- dice miranda

Donde saya. La eh vigilado todo el dia- dijo hagi

Hagi tiene razón. Primero la espió en deportes. Se subió a un árbol y miro por la ventana. Luego, de camino casa saya, le compro un helado a un hagi disfrazado de heladero- dijo suzo, molestando ah hagi

Tu al estabas espigando- pregunto miranda molesta, mejor dicho "celosa"

No, etto yo- dijo un coloradito suzo

Urusai- le hizo callar miranda, acercándole a su cuello, pare incrustar sus colmillos, y beberle la sangre. Suzo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, y suspirar un pequeño gemido.

**No se siente mal, a lo contrario no me molesta, me gusta**- pensó suzo

Oye, no tomes tanto, me dejaras seco- dijo suzo

Perdón, es q es algo en q me parezco a diva. Me gusta un poco la sangre- rió miranda

Todos le miraban. Fríamente. Acaso era malo hablar de su hermana favorita.

Que- pregunta miranda

Dijiste un poco. Yo creo q mucho- bromeo gakuendo

Hagi te acompaño, suzo vamos- dijo miranda ignorando completamente a su caballero

… snif T.T- comenzó a llorar su caballero

Ya de noche. Saya buscaba sus tennis para la competencia de mañana. Buscaba en un árbol. Pero no los encontraba.

Por fin nos vemos- dijo hagi frente a saya

Q, quien eres- tartamudeo saya. Hagi, desenvolviendo su manito chiroptera. Asusta a saya

Ahhhhhhhhhhh- grita saya empezando correr

Espera- dijo hagi estirando la mano- hmp u.uU

Hagi, es muy poco meloso- dijo miranda

Q quieres, q le de un beso de lleno- dijo suzo .

Podría ser, haría esto más interesante- dijo miranda, con su mano en su mentón

Donde viste a es tipo- dijo un profesor.

Ahí, debe ser el asesino en serie- dijo saya asustada

Pobre hagi, lo confunden con violador- dijo miranda apunto de reírse, pero su caballero le gano

Ahhhhhhhhhhh- grito saya al ver a su profesor, siendo devorado. Aquel extraño animal bajo del árbol. Saya se dispone a huir, sus instintos le dicen q se tape los oídos. Bien saya, les hiciste caso, y te los tapaste menos mal, ya q el monstruo rugió fuerte mente.

Saya s esconde en la sala de maestros, pero el chiroptero le alcanza, rompiendo los vidrio; dejando a saya herida. Saya intenta huir, pero cae al suelo. Estaba a la merced de el monstruo. Apunto de ser devorada, caballeroso hagi le salva.

Su chevalier la toma en brazos, y la lleva a un lugar más alto.

Aquel, bello tan hermoso y caballeroso hagi (hehe, creo q exagere, pero es tan lindo), usa las vendas de su manito garrita, para curar la s heridas de saya. Saya encontraba de lo más guapo a hagi, hasta q saca la katana, y se hace un corte en su garrita. Hagi le muestra la sangre a saya, esta le queda mirando un rato, pero luego le rechaza, y corre hacia otro lado.

Jajaja, hagi te han rechazado- dijo miranda a lo tipo diva

Por q se párese tanto a diva- se dice para sus adentros suzo

De repente llega el chiroptero, eh ataca a saya pero hagi, en un heroico acto. Perdón rápido acto, bebe la sangre y le abalanza a salvar a saya. Le mira, con sus grises y azulinos ojos, y le da un beso en sus labios, cayendo la sangre, por el costado de la boca de saya. Hagi raramente, se aferra a saya, y hace mas intenso el beso. Saya sierra los ojos fuertemente. Pareciera q deleitara los labios de hagi

-saya pelea- le dice hagi separándose de ella

Saya aun en suelo, algo pálida, procesa lo q acaba de pasar. Y le vienen recuerdos


	3. Chapter 3 kataritsugu koto

De lleno- dijo Miranda, después mira a suzo- tu nunca me as besado

Quieres, q te bese?- pregunta amablemente suzo

Eh?, noo. Se lo puedo pedir a Solomón -dijo Miranda sonriente

Tsk- musita suzo, hacia otro lado

Mira hagi y saya están saliendo del edificio. Sigámoslos- dijo miranda. Salta de un edificio a otro. Pero lamentablemente, todavía no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo y callo.

Cuidado- dijo suzo, sosteniéndola. Llevándola adonde estaba hagi y saya.

Hola hagi- dijo miranda, arrodillándose a su lado- saya…- dice, observando a su hermanita dormir- no te vasto con 30 años de sueño.

Ten respeto- dijo suzo- es mayor que tu

Y yo lo soy más q tú- dijo miranda

Quienes son- dijo un castaño

Quie eres tú- dijo miranda

Ka…kai-dijo saya, en su sueño

Si, saya estoy aquí- dijo kai a su lado

Suzo hagi- dijo miranda haciéndole señas. Los chevalier, entendieron y se fueron

Tu, eh donde se fue- dijo kai, mirando hacia todos lados

Te llamas kai, cierto?. Donde hay un hospital. O algo por el estilo- pregunta miranda

Cierto, hay q llevar a saya- dijo kai. Miranda se para. Coloca a saya en su espalda, y a kai lo sostiene en un brazo.

ikuzoo- dijo miranda saltando de el edificio- wuuuuuujuuuu- decía divertida.

Por donde es- dijo miranda con saya en la espalda

Piensas ir caminando?, esta un poco lejos- dijo kai

Entonces en q vamos- pregunta miranda-En una moto?- decía ya arriba de ella.

Kai se apresuro en llegar. Entrando en una habitación, como urgencia.

Kai no es para tanto- dice miranda

Es mi hermana, la protegeré- dijo kai

Tú hermana… tonterías. Baka- dice molesta miranda

Julia, atienda saya- dijo kai entrando

Y donde esta saya no la veo- dijo julia

Ah, miranda apúrate- dijo kai

Si, si, si ya voy- dijo miranda corriendo

Miranda entra en e la habitación, y deja a saya en la cama, y se sienta en la otra. Julia le cambia de ropa y le coloca una aguja en el brazo, la cual le transmitía sangre

Yo también quiero- dijo miranda haciendo cara de cachorrito

Ya tomaste tu dosis de la tarde- pregunto julia

Hai- dijo miranda

De acuerdo- suspiro julia colocándole una aguja- esta es tu cena

Juupì- dijo feliz miranda, acostándose en la cama. Sintiendo como recibía la sangre. Pero a ella le gustaba más saborearla. Al poco rato se queda dormida.

Al otro día

Buenos días. Dijo estirándose. Ya no tenía la bolsa con sangre, alimentándola.

Quien eres?- pregunta saya, sentada en su cama- te pareces a mi

Yo soy miranda, mmm, miranda hemintong, y tu?- pregunta ahora miranda

Saya, saya otonashi- dijo su hermana. Ah entonces, me voy. Tengo cosas q hacer. Dijo miranda sacando un paquete de jugo, y llenándolo con sangre.

Que haces?- pregunta saya un poco asustada

Ah, esto. Julia dijo q tomara esta cantidad todas las mañanas- le mintió miranda- adiós- dijo saliendo de la habitación y saltando al techo.

Saya, se cambio de ropa y bajo las escaleras

Hay, q contarle la verdad- dijo David

Si lo se pero- daba de excusa george

No me digas q te encariñaste, con el reemplazo de tu hijo muerto, tu misión era cuidarla asta el momento. Nada más- dijo David

Lo se- se limito a decir george

Mañana tienes asta el atardecer. A ese punto, te esperare en la taberna. Y me llevare a saya- dijo seriamente David

Saya, impactada por la conversación salio corriendo por la salida. Miranda mirando del techo dijo:

No quería mentirte sayita- decía miranda tomando su sangre en caja.

A donde crees q fue- pregunta suzo detrás de ella.

A la playa- dijo miranda

Aun tienes mi violín?- pregunta miranda

No, no lo pude rescatar del fuego- le respondió miranda. Miranda fue por el q tenia en casa. Y se dirigió, con su caballero, y hagi a la playa.

Saya mirando la puesta de sol, escucha una canción. No tan lejos. Era una canción conocida. Eh iban en coro. Y quien cantaba…, se le era familiar.

_Kataritsugu koto ya tsutaete yuku koto_

_jidai no uneri o watatte yuku fune_

_kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora o_

_mukezuide sore o ashita ni tewatashite_-cantaba miranda, tocando con toda el cariño de el mundo su violín

Tú eres miranda hemintong- dijo saya

Cerca. En realidad soy miranda otonachi… tal como tú eres saya otonashi- dijo miranda

Entonces tu eres- pregunto saya, sin poder creerlo

Si, soy tu hermana- dijo miranda dejando de tocar el violín

Saya- grito kai- eres tu de nuevo- dijo, refiriéndose a hagi – deja de molestar a mi hermana- kai dispuesto a golpear a hagi. Pero este con un movimiento de su brazo le hace dar una vuelta y caer fuertemente en la arena.

Baka, baka, baka. Entiende q no es tu hermana. Solo eres un simple humano, no te metas en estas cosas- dijo miranda tornando sus ojos amarillos. Suzo, le tapa los ojos.

Arigato- dijo miranda- perdón por lo que dije. A veces no me puedo controlar… suzo la venda- pidió miranda. Suzo saca una venda color noche y le venda los ojos a miranda. Miranda se marcha pero saya le detiene

Te volvere a ver- dijo saya

Yo creo- dijo miranda

Otra cosa- pregunta saya

q- dijo miranda

Por q te vendas?- pregunta saya

Ne Kataritsugu Koto- respondio miranda caminando más lejos de saya

Por que escogiste la canción Kataritsugu Koto- pregunta hagi

Por q… significa "Las cosas que pasé"- dio por ultimo miranda, aun con los ojos vendados. Por lo cual no veía y choco contra un poste.


End file.
